Anya Oliwa
Anya Oliwa/Blazkowicz (proper Polish spelling: Ania) is William J. Blazkowicz's ally and lover in Wolfenstein: The New Order. She later becomes his wife and mother of his twin children in the newest installment Wolfenstein 2: The New Colossus. History Born September 6, 1923, to Polish doctors and intellectuals, Anya was well on her way to a doctorate in archaeology at the University of London. Anya was only 16 when working towards her doctorate, indicating she is very intelligent. The Blitz, however, forced her to abandon her academic pursuits. Stepping up to help with the family trade of running a mental asylum, she serves as head nurse in aiding the afflicted. This includes B.J. Blazkowicz, who was picked up at sea by a fishing boat, badly injured. In addition, Anya secretly killed many Nazi soldiers, often seducing them, then murdering them afterward. The details are in Ramona's diary, where she placed the details for each murder and her life before meeting Blazkowicz while pretending to write as her deceased cousin, Ramona, in case the journal was ever discovered. Anya and her parents do what they can to treat their patients, while frequently getting visits from armed Nazi officers, who arrive without notice and leave with random patients in shackles. She has a slender body appearance with thin eyebrows and a long nose. The New Order As she is feeding a catatonic B.J. Blazkowicz, Friedrich Keller and his men arrive and announce to her father that they intend to shut down the facility. After he orders one of his men to start executing patients, she rushes to intervene but is struck in the head by the butt of the perpetrator's Handgun 1960. Her parents prevent her from being shot by struggling with the soldier but are killed themselves in the process. During the execution of the patients, the gunshots progressively bring B.J. back into awareness. After Anya is carried off, shouting in horror at the death of her parents, one of the raiding soldiers attempts to kill B.J. as well. Blazkowicz takes a knife from a nearby plate of food, and uses it to defend himself against the soldier, quipping "Nazi Scum!" B.J. fights his way through the asylum, and saves Anya in the courtyard. She escapes by car with Blazkowicz. He and Anya drive to her home, where her grandparents tell B.J. that the war ended in decisive Nazi victory. Anya stows away with B.J. in her grandparents' pickup truck, bound for Berlin. Once B.J. joined the Kreisau Circle, Anya became responsible for radio contact and intercepting Nazi messages. When B.J. is out on a mission, she sometimes gives assistance via radio. She also studied the "Uberconcrete" that eventually led to the mission to find Set Roth, a Da'at Yichud member. The New Colossus Anya returns in the newest installment of the Wolfenstein series. This time, Anya has married Blazkowicz and is soon expecting twins. Despite being heavily pregnant, she is skilled enough to fight the Nazi effectively with BJ and the rest of the Resistance members. Personality Anya shows herself to be loving, compassionate and warm person towards her family and allies. That being said, she could handle her own in a fight, as her diary and her actions in The New Colossus. In her diary, it states that she was somewhat of a female-fatale and Nazi hunter, but did this to fight against the Nazi regime. Anya appears to be Catholic, with that side coming out at certain times. She is an intelligent, resourceful, capable and dependable person, making her a perfect member of the Kreisau Circle. She cares deeply for B.J., as she is the only one to call him William and took care of him in the Asylum. Their relationship is strong, leading her to be worried about his safety while on missions, especially in The New Colossus. The two are perfect for each other, as both are exceptional Nazi killers, both are of Polish descent, and can handle their own. Relationships B.J. Blazkowicz Anya met B.J. Blazkowicz in 1946 and took care of him in the insane asylum that her father ran. After 14 years; the Nazis came to close down the asylum, killing her father and mother; leaving the Nazis to capture her after attempting to stop the killing of her parents. When B.J. rescued her, they left for to see her grandparents in the countryside who briefed the former OSA agent that the Nazis rule the whole world. Anya accompanied B.J. on a train headed for Berlin. While working to rid the world of the Nazis; Anya and B.J. try to keep their relationship as professional as possible; however, they also become extremely close with each other. This also turns into a personal, romantic relationship and they become lovers. She is also the only one in the new series that calls B.J. "William" rather than his nickname or last name. The two are very similar, as the two are Nazi killers who are dreaded (as BJ is called "Terror Billy" and Anya killing countless Nazis as noted in her diary). During B.J.'s missions on behalf of the Kreisau Circle, Anya provides B.J. with intel and keeps him updated regarding mission development and objectives. However, she also keeps him company with personal comments, as well as reading to B.J. out of the diary her cousin, Ramona, kept during and after the war. These brief diary entries give B.J. insight into the personal lives of ordinary people who resisted the Nazi regime during B.J.'s sojourn in the asylum. Anya survived the Nazi's raid in Kreisau Circle HQ and was rescued from Deathshead's Compound and made it to the helicopter. During the event of the New Colossus, she is revealed to have become pregnant with twins from BJ. She is shown to rescue him from the autopsy room of the Nazi and later helps him to launch a second American Revolution against the Nazis. Their relationship does strain once BJ learns that he is dying soon, distancing himself from her to focus on ending the Nazi regime for the sake of their children to not grow up under the Nazi's rule. Learning that the Nazis have captured B.J., she reminded Set Roth of Caroline getting a super soldier's body and the experiment to change bodies like he did with Shoshana. After BJ's head is replaced on a Super Soldier's body, their relationship improves, and by the end after Engel's death, BJ proposes to Anya. On Eva's Hammer, many resistance members state that she accepted the proposal and call him a lucky man. Family Anya was deeply affected by her parent's deaths in the Asylum but continued on to end the Nazi regime. Her relationship with her grandparents is warm, with them worried about her when they leave her with BJ to Eisenwald Prison. Caroline Becker As a member of the Kreisau Circle; Anya maintains a very professional relationship with Caroline Becker. Anya was saddened to learn of Caroline's death at the hands of Irene Engel, appearing at her wake. After the wake, Anya went to Caroline's room and read her diary, telling B.J. that her smell was still there. Fergus Reid Anya and Fergus have a good relationship, their few appearances together show they she cares for him, and the two work with each other very well. Probst Wyatt III Due to Wyatt's youth, Anya is caring for his safety and later his mental state in The New Colossus. Sigrun Engel At first, Anya appeared to not trust Sigrun, due to her being the daughter of Irene Engel. In their first encounter (in Wyatt's timeline), Sigrun asks her do they let blacks on board Eva's Hammer, with Anya responding that everyone is accepted on board except Nazis. After B.J. reveals that he's dying, she goes to the Cantina and antagonizes her for being at the atrocities by the Nazis. Afterward, the two become on good terms and she gives Sigrun a work station to be useful for the resistance. Notes *In The New Order, it is already October when the game starts, so she would have already had her birthday and turned 37. The New Colossus ends before her birthday arrives, so she would still be only 37. Gallery Hw6xslmapaiokvkiu1kj.jpg|Anya with B.J. in his dream. Anya.jpg|Anya on the radio to Blazkowicz. Anya Art.jpg|Concept Art of Anya Oliwa. Anya.png|Anya waking up on the train in Berlin. Anya (TNC).png Anya pregn.png|A heavily pregnant Anya Oliwa. Untitled-1501950626.png|Anya sees the atomic bomb kept in a fire extinguisher. wolfenstein-2-the-new-colossal.jpg|Anya stabs a Nazi patrol soldier to death in Wyatt's timeline. Capture.jpg|Anya looting the same soldier as Wyatt hallucinates. Contraptions.jpg|Anya with Fergus and Set. Sige.png evef.jpg Untitleccc.png Untitleddad.png Untitlfe.png Fjfnf.png Untitldejfed 1.png|Anya dances during BJ's birthday. deegg.png|Anya prepares to throw a grenade at the Nazi while sliding. Untidvv.png|Anya being proposed to by William BJfamily.jpg|Anya with William and their two children. DM1M4y7WkAEW-7f.jpg AnyaTNOWebBio.png Evef.png Cdzvd.png Cavdbb.png|Anya and B.J. witness Super Spesh proudness of a working toilet. Sfe.png|Anya with William and Set. GCPXnRQuYZ4XYGWvYdnhi9-650-80.jpg|Anya with BJ, Fergus, and Grace as they witness Sigurn and Bombate have sex. es:Anya Oliwa Category:The New Order characters Category:Kreisau Circle Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:The New Colossus characters Category:Poles